Snowed in Ransei
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Pokemon conquest one-shot. When Ivory and her army are snowed in at Nixtorm it turns out to be an interesting day. Especially when Ivory has to teach Yukimura how to ice skate. Yukimura x Heroine! Really bad title and summary i know but uh... give it a try?


Leodas: Finally I got to do this one-shot! Normally i do Mitsunari x heroine but this is for ClassiclyChic101 and i'm so sorry that it took so long! D:

I haven't been feeling good and i've had technical difficalty with a side of writer's block. And I was half asleep when I wrote this... So please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters P.s. A suggestion for a better title is welcomed.

* * *

Ivory took a sip of her hot chocolate as she sat near the warm rustling fire, while Glaceon slept beside her.

A smile spread across her lips thinking about what occurred earlier today. It had been very interesting, that's for sure.

~earlier that day~

Ivory had just saved Ransei a few days ago and she and her army were heading back home to their original castles. But as it turns out when they were passing through Nixtorm a blizzard came and snowed everyone in the castle. So Mitsuhige agreed to let them say until it cleared up.

Right now Ivory and Glaceon were with Yukimura and Charmeleon in front of the frozen lake. Yukimura had asked if he and his Charmeleon could join her for a while. And since Ivory wanted to go ice skating he had figured he would try it.

"You boys think you can beat us to the other side of the river?" Ivory asked in a playful tone.

"Char-meleon!" Charmeleon replied breathing out fire.

Yukimura just nodded and focused on getting to the other side.

"Ready… Set. Go!" She exclaimed dashing towards the other side of the frozen lake.

It took a few minute before she realized Yukimura was gone and she and her Glaceon skidded to a stop. Where did he go?, She though looking around trying to find him.

After a while she found him near one side of the lake with his head stuck in the snow and wiggling, trying to get out. Glaceon saw the same thing with Charmeleon. A Sweat drop immediately appeared on the side of there heads.

"Think we should help them out?" Ivory asked. Glaceon slowly nodded her head.

Ivory went over to Yukimura, grabbed his shoulders and jerked him out causing them to fall over backwards.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is turning red." Ivory asked with concern as she saw his face redden.

"Y-yeah. It's just the cold." He lied. He had just realized how close he was to Ivory right now.

They then both stood up only to have Yukimura fall back on the ice.

Ivory sighed. "You don't know how to skate do you?" She asked.

Yukimura looked at the ground while rubbing the back of his head. "Well… No." He replied, causing Ivory to fall over backwards. (Or as some people call it: anime fall!)

"Well then, I'll just have to teach you." She said hopping up back on her feet.

"Char-char!" Charmeleon cried with its head still stuck.

Glaceon just grabbed Charmeleon's tail threw it in the air.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-!" It landed face first at edge of the frozen lake.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Yukimura asked referring to the small frozen pond that looked like it was for ten year olds.

"It's for practice." Ivory explained. "Now just hold on to me until you learn to balance, okay?" She instructed grabbing onto Yukimura's arm and they started skating across the pond.

"Now that wasn-" Ivory started but was cut off. "Chaaaaaaaaaar!" Charmeleon exclaimed sliding across the ice crashing into them and causing them to crash into the snow.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…" Yukimura said poking his head out of the snow.

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Yukimura asked looking at there new destination. This place actually had some rocks.

"You're going to work on turning. And I brought someone to help."

Then Kanetsugu and his kadabera came out.

"Why is it that I'm here again?" Kanetsugu asked.

"To race each other to the other side for practice. And make sure to work on turns!" Ivory Explained as Glaceon took Kadabera elsewhere.

The two men just grunted looking at each other competitively. Maybe this wasn't just a good idea. With there warlords being rivals and all…

With that Kanetsugu took off with Yukimura in close pursuit.

Ivory silently prayed that they would be alright, but as it turns out the two boys ended up swerving around a rock and smashing into each other.

"Ow, ow! Nobody wins with a headbutt!" Kanetsugu complained.

"Speak for yourself." Yukimura groaned rubbing his forehead.

Ivory shook her head and went over to them helping them up. "Thanks." They both mumbled.

But then Kanetsugu started to lose his balance and fall over but Ivory managed to grab onto his shirt causing her to lean over a little which caused Yukimura to start losing his balance making it where he had to lean on Ivory to keep his balance.

Then they started to swerve around. "Stop struggling! You're making this difficult!" Ivory cried. And what happened next, let's just say it was total. Chaos.

But the time it had settled down the three were just a pile of tangled up limbs. And to make matters worse that's when Aya and Kunoichi decided to check up on them.

"Oh, my." Aya gasped looking at the situation. When Kunoichi saw it she just bursted out laughing and fell backwards.

"What the heck happened to you guys?!" Kunoichi asked still laughing.

"We had… Strange occurrences happen…" Yukimura said.

"No duh."

Aya giggled. "Froslass, please help them." She said. Then Froslass went over to untangle the group.

* * *

"Alrighty, you should be ready now." Ivory told him. Despite the slip ups they had earlier they had managed to get some practice in and were back at the original frozen lake.

Yukimura nodded in approval and glided through it pretty much gracefully and with ease.

"Yay! Keep going Yukimura!" Ivory cheered.

Yukimura turned around a smiled at her witch caused her to remember something she might have forgotten to tell him. Not to get distracted.

He ended up tripping over charmeleon and they plummeted into the snow and rolling into a cartoon snowball and crashing into Mitsuhige and Gracia's snowman.

Mitsuhige folded his arms and shook his head.

Gracia just stared in shock and blinked before bursting out into laughter. "That was fun! Do it again!" She giggled pulling on Mitsuhige's pant leg.

Ivory ran over to Yukimura. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I am fin- Achoo!" Yukimura broke out into a sneezing fit. That's not good.

~End flashback~

"So does it taste good?" Ivory asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, and looking over to Yukimura.

Yukimura nodded taking a sip from his own drink and sighed.

"I can't believe my luck- Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you… Though I still can't believe I have to stay in the rest of the stay."

"Neither can I." Ivory smiled and hugged him nuzzling her head into his shirt.

* * *

Leodas: I hope this turned out okay. please read and review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
